The present invention relates to an information display sheet that can display information in an electrical method and that also can reproduce sound.
In recent years, from the point of view of protection of the global environment, there is a call for reduction of waste materials and reduction in the use of paper which is the root cause of forest destruction. Considering these circumstances, rewritable information display sheets typified by electronic paper have been proposed.
The portability of an information display sheet increases remarkably if it is possible to fold it. In Patent Document 1, the electronic paper is being constituted from a thin type plastic sheet thereby making it possible to fold it.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid Open. No. Hei 10-171620.
However, in Patent Document 1, with what structure folding has been made possible has not been disclosed. In addition, there was the problem that, in a dimly lit environment, it is difficult to recognize visually the images displayed in the information displaying section unless the information displaying section is set to high luminous intensity. In addition, in an information display sheet that is capable of reproducing sound, of course, since even the sound reproducer has the shape of a sheet, there was the problem that the sound output is small.